


A Small Problem

by Ajichu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pining, Shrinking, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajichu/pseuds/Ajichu
Summary: A simple planet liberation mission goes a just a little bit wrong.





	1. A Big Laser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, thanks for clicking on my fic despite the terrible summary. i havent written any fanfiction since about 2011, so please forgive me if my writing skills are a little bit rusty. onwards to the story! i hope you enjoy it

Lance pulled the blue lion sharply to the side for what felt like the hundredth time. They had been on a mission to liberate another Balmera that'd been turned into a Galran mining colony- except it was 10 times the size of the Balmera Shay and her people had lived on, and subsequently- somehow both surprisingly and entirely unsurprisingly- housed Balmerans that were also 10 times the size of the ones they had met before. Hunk and Pidge had been tinkering with the castle's systems _again_ , and had greatly expanded its communications range, making it possible to pick up weaker signals from even farther away- and they had immediately picked up significant distress from the very large Balmera they were currently being attacked from, and of course because they were Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe, they had to respond to the call, and were now being shot at by a very large laser that had a very short cooldown, that was mounted on a very large building, on a very large Balmera with some very large Balmerans hiding nearby.

Anyways, all of those extremely large things aside, Lance, along with the rest of the team, was being repeatedly shot at and they weren't able to form Voltron or do anything to the laser because they all were extremely occupied with dodging it.

Shiro's voice came through the speakers, "Alright everyone, this- ugh," another blast from the laser cut him off and he took a second to dodge it, "obviously isn't working, so let's pull back and regroup."

Lance sighed in relief and turned Blue around to fly back with the rest of the team towards the castle, which was stationed outside of the planet’s atmosphere, safely out of range of the laser. "Finally. I feel like I've been dodging these blasts for hours!"

Keith deadpanned, "It's been ten minutes, Lance."

"Ten minutes is still a pretty long time to be dodging a deadly rapid fire laser!"

"How do we even know it's deadly?" Hunk chimed in, sounding both hopeful and nervous at the same time, "We don't know for sure what it does. Maybe it's just a harmless light beam to illuminate the mines at night, or something."

"I don't think the Galra would just be firing a big flashlight at us, Hunk." Shiro chided gently, "We need to find a way to take it out. Voltron is too big of a target and its firing too fast for us to take it out while split up."

"Maybe I could try sniping it with Blue?" Lance suggested, "I mean, I am the team sharpshooter." Even though they were all just on voice comms, everyone could practically hear the smirk in Lance's voice.

Shiro's voice sounded tired. "That's not a terrible idea, but unless you can shoot it from where we are right now, that laser is definitely going to target and hit you."

"Red is fast- I could probably draw the fire away and let Lance get close enough to shoot it"

"What, do you think Blue isn't fast enough to draw fire? She's plenty fast!"

"If you're drawing fire then you won't be able to shoot the laser, Lance!"

Shiro cut in sharply, "Enough, you two!" He let out a deep sigh before continuing, "That's a good plan, but I don't want you going in alone, Keith. We can all draw the fire while Lance lines up his shot."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Shiro," Pidge chirped, "I think it might work better if Keith goes in alone. It’ll be more difficult for Lance to get a clear shot if we’re all flying around in his way. Especially you. Black is huge."

"That makes sense... Keith, are you sure you can do this without getting hit? Hunk had a point earlier, we don't know what this blast is or what it might do."

Keith steeled his voice, "I'm sure."

"...Okay. Keith, go down there and get the attention of the laser. Lance, follow him and stop off when you think you're close enough to make a shot. Hunk, Pidge, and I will stay here out of your way and watch, so let us know if things start going south and you need cover to pull back. Everyone got that?" They all sounded their agreement. "Alright team, let's go!"

Keith took off, and Lance followed closely behind. "Woah there, slow down mullet, you're gonna leave me behind."

"I'm supposed to go in ahead so I can keep the laser off of you, Lance. That won't work if you're right next to me."

"Whatever, I'm close enough anyway. I'll let you know when I'm lined up."

Keith didn't reply and continued to fly straight for the laser.

Lance muted the comm channel. "Someone's grumpy.” He let out a long exhale, “Let's do this, Blue." He shoved the control handles forward and summoned Blue's back cannon. Along with its sonar abilities, the Lance had discovered that canon doubled as a giant sonar sniper rifle to match his bayard weapon. The scoping overlay booted up on his dashboard and Lance zoomed in to watch Keith close in on the laser. As soon as it was locked onto him, Lance started moving in closer, since he lied about being in the right position to avoid any further conversation with Keith. For a while they had been getting along better, but recently Keith had started acting very cold towards Lance for seemingly no reason. Lance's bi ass was too nervous to confront him about it, because it would be weird to admit that he missed spending time with the guy who was supposed to be his sworn rival, and that he maybe probably had a crush on him. Not that Lance would ever admit that, because Keith was gross and never showered but somehow still had smooth shiny hair and soft-looking skin, and- okay, no, new train of thought, focus on shooting the laser, not on your non-existant crush on Keith.

Lance turned his attention back to the task at hand, and watching Keith dart around, just narrowly avoiding the laser’s quick blasts, was making him a little nervous. He took a few shaky breaths to try to calm himself down, and un-muted the comms. “I’m in position. You doing okay, Keith?”

“I’m fine. Just trying to focus on dodging possibly deadly laser blasts, no big deal.”

“O-kay, touchy. Lining up now.”

“Try to make it quick, I can’t do this forever.”

God, what was his problem? Lance had half a mind to call him out on it, but he figured the middle of a delicate mission wasn’t the best time for a confrontation he’d been putting off for weeks. Especially when it could end with Keith getting shot. “Could you fly higher and make it shoot upwards? I want to hit the joint, see if I can pop it off or something.”

Keith said nothing, but maneuvered Red higher above the laser, revealing where it was mounted.

Lance zoomed in close to the laser took another deep breath. “Taking aim,” and another, while he slowly moved the crosshairs to rest right where it was mounted to the building, “locked on,” and one more, as he rested his finger lightly on the trigger “firing in three, two, one…”

A few things happened in quick succession. Lance pulled the trigger, and a powerful blast left Blue’s cannon. Just before it hit the Galran laser and knocked it off the building it was attached to, it fired one last shot at Keith. And hit. The moment passed, and Shiro’s voice seemed to blast in Lance’s ear when he asked, “Keith, Lance, is everything alright?”

Lance continued to sit in stunned silence.

Red had disappeared. Keith was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know how it looks, but trust me, even though im a hardcore angst addict i have nothing but fun happy plans for this fic. the fluff will come soon. trust the tags
> 
> if you want to see update progress you can check out my twitter @foliedges! i yell on there about a lot of things but this fic will be one of them


	2. A Big Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wat up i didnt proofread this at all so it might be a little rough around the edges

Allura’s voice cut through the radio silence, “Paladins? What’s wrong? Why have you stopped moving?”

Lance shook himself and swiped the sniping overlay on his dashboard to the side, looking for Keith outside of where he was zoomed in. Seeing nothing, he swallowed nervously. “Uh, Red disappeared, princess. Keith is…,” his voice shook and he paused uncertainly for a moment, “Keith is gone.”

“What are you talking about? I can see Red on my sensors.”

“I don’t know princess, but one second he was there and the next he wasn’t. I can’t see him from where I’m at.” Lance pulled the sniping overlay back up and zoomed in to the horizion. Maybe Keith had been knocked away into the distance? Lance looked all around and still couldn’t see him anywhere. Something heavy started coiling in his chest.

“Well, from what I can see on the sensors, Keith should be right in front of you, Lance.”

“What?” Lance turned Blue’s head to face straight forward and suddenly the red lion filled up his entire screen. The tension in his chest lifted and he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, I see him now! Let me just,” Lance swiped the sniping overlay to the side one more time, and suddenly he couldnt see Keith anymore. “Uh… he’s gone again. Wait-” Lance squinted and saw what looked like a very small version of the red lion flying towards him. “Okay, either he’s really far away or he’s really small.”

“Lance, I just told you that the red lion is right in front of you.”

“Right, you did say that. If he’s fine and just tiny why isn’t he-” a quiet crackling cut him off.

“...lo? Hello? Can you guys hear me?” Mini-Red got close enough to land right in front of Blue’s eye-windows. “Lance? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, hello, I can hear you now.”

Shiros voice came through the comms, a lot stronger than Keith’s, “Lance, are you talking to Keith? Is he okay? Why isn’t he talking to all of us?” Shiro paused for a second, then called out uncertainly, “Keith?”

“Uh, yeah, Shiro, I think he’s okay. You good, Keith?”

Compared to Shiro, Keith’s voice sounded like a whisper. A slightly high-pitched whisper. “Yeah, I’m good. Why isn’t the rest of the team responding? Can they still not hear me?”

“He’s fine Shiro, just tiny. I think that mini-Red doesn’t put out as strong of a signal as regular size Red. And Keith is pretty much sitting on Blue’s nose right now, so I’m the only one in range. Even then I can barely hear him.”

Both Shiro and Keith said, “Oh.” simultaneously. Shiro cleared his throat a little and then said, “Well, the laser is down and we need to figure out what happened to Keith, so let’s all go back to the castle.”

Everyone voiced their agreement and headed towards the castle. Lance had to fly kind of slow to avoid knocking mini-Red off. She wouldn’t have been able to cover much ground in her miniature state, and Keith was grumbling at how long it was taking.

Lance interrupted him with a, “Hey Keith? You sure you’re okay?”

“I already told you, I’m fine, Lance. Just focus on flying.” was Keith replied shortly.

Lance didn’t know how to respond to that, so he remained silent and flew Blue a little faster, desperate to get away from the awkward one-on-one situation with Keith.

~

When Lance arrived with Keith in the hangars, the rest of the team was already there waiting. He took his time exiting the blue lion, because he was sure that the rest of the team was already preoccupied with mini-Red, and he wanted to avoid talking to Keith again (or rather, Keith being bothered by him) for as long as possible.

About five minutes later he was walking down Blue’s ramp, and surprise surprise, everyone was huddled around the tiny red lion. Hunk noticed his approach and called, “Hey, there you are Lance! You’ve gotta come look at this, Keith is suuuuper tiny.”

Lance smiled uncomfortably and made his way over to where everyone else was. Keith was standing on top of Red- who now resembled something you would give a 10-year-old for christmas or their birthday- and looked to be approximately five inches tall.

Schooling his expression into something more suave and Lance-ish, he says, “Now I’m _definitely_ taller than Keith,” with a smirk.

Keith fixes him with a glare that would be intimidating (i.e. super hot) if he were normal sized, but on his tiny little face it doesn’t have the same effect (because now it’s super adorable). Lance just smirked wider and hoped he wasn’t blushing.

Allura broke their staring contest with, “Lance! You’re here! Now that we’re all together, Pidge, could you explain your theory?”

“Of course, Princess.” Pidge adjusted her glasses and started explaining, “So obviously, because Keith and the red lion are just small and not dead, the laser that was attacking us was probably just some kind of shrink ray. I think that because the Balmerans that live there are so huge, the ray is just an automatic defense system to prevent the Balmerans from smashing up all of the Galran structures. There weren’t any actual weapons being fired at us, so that section of the planet is probably abandoned.”

Lance interrupted, “So is Keith just tiny forever now? Is Voltron gonna have a mini-arm?”

“I don’t think we would be able to form Voltron at all with the red lion like this,” Shiro said sternly.

“Besides the obvious size problem, the red lion’s signals seem to be much weaker in this state,” Allura said, “Even if it could fit into Voltron, the other lions wouldn’t be able to recognize it.”

“Oh, is that why I could only hear Keith when he was right on Blue’s face?” Lance questioned.

“Yes, the range on the red lion has decreased significantly.”

“But how come the castle could see him just fine?”

Pidge cut in, “That’s because of the upgrades Hunk and I made to some of the castle’s systems that improved its range for receiving signals. Actually, I’d like to look at that again to see if we can expand the range of the actual comms, because even though you could see the red lion’s signal, you couldn’t hear Keith through the comms.”

“Of course, Pidge. It’s important for the castle to be improved,” Allura said with a smile, “However, I believe we should focus on finding a way to return Keith and the red lion back to their original size.”

“Right, of course. I think if we can retrieve that laser Hunk I might be able to figure out a way to reverse it.”

Hunk pumped his fist, “Aw yeah, I love building cool lasers! That’s like my seventh favorite thing to build, and it bumps up to third if I get to use it to help my friends.”

“By the way, Lance,” Pidge ignored Hunk’s outburst and turned to look at the boy in question, “thanks for shooting it off of it’s mount instead of destroying it through the middle or something. It should be easier to reverse engineer the shrinking technology with an intact sample.” Pidge smirked. “Not that I _couldn’t_ do it if you had destroyed it, but it’ll go a lot faster.”

Hunk wrapped Lance up in a hug and said, “Yeah, Lance! Good job. I didn’t get to say it earlier, but that shot you made was awesome.”

Lance smiled genuinely and hugged Hunk back, with a gentle, “Thanks, buddy.”

Shiro also came up and clapped Lance on the shoulder as he and Hunk seperated. “I wanted to say something about your shot as well, Lance. You really came through.” He smiled for a moment before turning to face the rest of the team. “Alright, Pidge, Hunk, you’re with me. Get back into your lions. We’re going to retrieve that laser and bring it back to the castle.”

Lance looked at Shiro with a very confused expression on his face. “Uh, Shiro, what about me? I’m not going?”

“No Lance, you’re staying here. Three lions should be enough for retrieval. Besides,” Shiro smiled and locked eyes with Keith, who had been sitting silently the entire time Lance had been in the room  


“You’re going to be looking after Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all of the exposition, i promise the next chapter will have more actual klance content.
> 
> im also sorry for the wait! i was really stressed all week because i was preparing for an interview i had on friday for a full ride college scholarship. but thats over with, so the wait is over :D
> 
> if you want to come see me yell about this fic, among other things, you can check out my twitter @ foliedges
> 
> see you guys next chapter


	3. A Small Pair of Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is un-proofread, as usual

Lance glanced nervously back and forth between Shiro and Keith. Shiro was wearing a deceptively cheery smile, and Keith was glaring daggers (no, he was too small for daggers. sewing needles?) back at him.

“Uh, I-” Lance was abruptly and aggressively cut off by Keith.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Shiro.” Surprisingly, Keith’s voice sounded no different than his normal voice (maybe a bit angrier than usual), it was just lower in volume. Not at all like the high-pitched squealing you hear from shrunken people in cartoons. 

“Keith,” Shiro began sternly, dropping his unnerving smile, “at the size you are now, it would take you days just to walk back to your room. And no,” he said, seeing Keith opening his mouth to protest, “you cannot just ride your lion around the castle. She needs to stay in the hangar where she belongs.”

“But,” Lance interjected hesitantly, “why do I have to be the one to carry him around? Can’t someone else do it?”

Shiro sighed a little bit and looked at Lance sympathetically. “Hunk and Pidge are going to be busy figuring out a way to return Keith to normal, so they can’t look after him. Allura and Coran are always busy maintaining the ship.”

“What about you?”

“Ah, I,” Shiro looked innocently off into the distance. Keith glared harder. “have… leader things to do. You know.” He looked back at Lance, smile back in place. “Besides, you worked hard out there today and saved- most of us- from getting shot. You deserve a break, Lance.”

Lance hoped his face was conveying  _ in what world is looking after Keith a break?/ _ instead of the nervous excitement he felt bubbling in his chest. “Yeah, gotta rest up my special eagle eyes, and my trigger finger.” He eased off the sarcasm a bit as he said, “Thanks, Shiro.”

Shiro grinned back at Lance and winked at Keith before saying, “Well, I’d better get going. We have a big laser to collect,” and then turning to walk back up Black’s ramp and powering her up. After a few moments, the yellow and green lions joined the black lion and they all flew out of the hangar. 

Lance slowly turned and looked back at Keith, who was still glaring intently in the direction that Shiro had flown away. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Keith startled and snapped his head to look at Lance, like he had forgotten the other boy was there. He couldn’t be sure, because Keith was so small and relatively far away, but Lance thought he might have seen a flush on his cheeks. Probably not, though.

“So, uh,” Lance said nervously, “how do you want to do this?”

~

A couple minutes of awkward carrying later, (Lance’s hands had hovered nervously near Keith’s small body. “Should I…?” “Just pick me up, Lance.”) and they were back in Lance’s room. Lance was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading on one of the tablets that Allura had given everyone that was connected to the castle’s database. At first he had tried to do some research, searching “shrinking”, and “shrink ray”, and all other related terms he could think of. After 10 minutes of finding nothing, he decided to leave that to Hunk and Pidge and returned to the poorly translated Altean fantasy novel he had been reading. 

He glanced up at Keith, who was sitting on Lance’s desk, fiddling with his knife. It, along with his bayard and paladin armor, had all been shrunk down as well. Lance had changed out of his armor already, but Keith was still wearing his. Understandably so, seeing as how he didn’t really have anything to change into. Apparently Lance had been staring too long, because Keith sighed heavily and spat out a, “What, Lance?”

Lance averted his eyes. “I was just thinking that you don’t have anything to change into? You can’t spend however long you’re going to be small in your armor. I mean, I have faith in Hunk and Pidge, but it’s probably gonna be at least a week before you’re normal sized.”

Keith looked down at himself and frowned. “Why can’t I spend a week in my armor?”

Lance stared at him in shocked disbelief. “Are you serious Keith? That is so gross! You’re gonna smell disgusting after a week in that!”

Shrugging, Keith said, “I’ve spent a week in other clothes before. What’s the big deal? Besides, it’s like you said, I don’t have anything else to change into.”

Lance’s face screwed up in disgust. “You’ve- okay, you know what, I will be right back.” He stood up and started walking out of the room with purpose.

With a sigh, Keith asked, “Lance, where are you going?”

Lance looked at him for a second before saying, “I’m going to make you a pair of fucking pants, grease-boy,” and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to include lance actually making the pants in this chapter, but i got anxious to post it and with it like this im able to keep the trend of weird cut-off endings. the pants-making will have to wait.
> 
> anyways, things are about to get really klance-y! and the trans lance tag will probably finally come into play in the next chapter. trans girl pidge might never be mentioned but its important so it's tagged.
> 
> if you'd like to see me yell about this fic and various other things (such as: dogs, light-up computer mice), or if you'd like to come yell at me, you can check out my twitter @foliedges


	4. A Large Amount of Poor Self Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy that was fast!  
> tw for mild body dysphoria and unsafe binding

Lance strolls leisurely back into his room holding a small pile of folded fabric and hoping that his nonchalant attitude will distract from the fact that he’s panting heavily. He may have run around the castle in a frantic search for Coran and something to make miniature clothes for Keith with, but that’s not something anyone needs to know. Especially not Keith.

But of course he notices anyways. “Were you running?”

Lance attempts to look confused and not like he’s completely out of breath, and fails miserably. “No. Why would you-- think that?” He pauses to cough a little bit, “Obviously I wasn’t-- wasn’t running. Why would I be running?”

Keith opted to narrow his eyes and say nothing, glaring as Lance set down the pile of fabric on a corner of his desk. He opened a drawer and rummaged around in it, pulling out his sewing kit after a few moments. Coran hadn’t known what he was talking about when he asked for ‘sewing supplies.’ It was a good thing he kept all of his important stuff in Hunk’s backpack, and that Hunk took it with him everywhere. Including on giant alien robot lion space adventures. He was only sewing a few small things, so there would probably be enough thread in his fairly well-stocked kit. He removed the cloth measuring tape from it and turned towards Keith.

“Okay, stand up.”

Keith eyed him suspiciously. “What are you doing.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “If I’m going to make clothes for you I need your measurements. Unless you want to wear a sack.”

Keith stood up and grumbled, “I’d rather just wear my armor.”

“Well too bad. Shiro told me to take care of you and I can’t tell him that I did if I let you stew in smelly armor. Hold your arms out.”

Once his arms were reluctantly held out, Lance began taking Keith’s measurements with only slightly shaky hands. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve said that Keith was blushing. But he did know better, so he just silently measured and avoided eye contact. He wrote down the (astonishingly small) numbers on the pad of sticky notes he kept on his desk. Once he was done, it was time to do some basic pattern making.

He made shooing motions at Keith with his hands. “Scoot, grease-boy. I need space to work.”

Keith scowled and sat on a far corner of the desk, brooding and very pointedly not looking at Lance. Which was fine, because people watching him work made him nervous anyways. Lance had made enough doll clothes for his little sisters in the past to know some basic patterns by heart (custom clothes were the best okay, he wishes someone would’ve made clothes for HIS dolls when he was younger), so drawing them up took no time at all. He pinned the designs down and cut the fabric with a mumbled  _ god, I wish I had my rotary cutter, these tiny scissors are garbage. _

Now it was just a matter of pinning and stitching. It was a little difficult to pin such small cuts of fabric together with his 2-inch pins, but he made it work. The clothes would only have to hold together for a week, and Lance wanted Keith out of his nasty armor as soon as possible, so he decided to go with a basic running stitch. 

Once he started actually sewing, he was too focused to notice how shallow his breathing still was. This of course did not escape the attention of Keith who had given up on brooding and had been watching Lance sew for the past 10 minutes. Once the final thread was cut on the first finished article of clothing (a pair of fucking pants), Keith coughed a little to get Lance’s attention before he started on the next thing.

“Hey, Lance? Don’t you think you should uh… change clothes?”

Lance pretended to look confused. “What are you talking about? I changed clothes as soon as we got back from the mission.”

With a sigh, Keith continued, “Look, I get it if you’re uncomfortable, but if I can’t wear my armor for a week, you sure as hell can’t wear your binder for a week.”

And now Lance pretended to look surprised, and let out a short, breathy laugh, as if his chest was being constricted and he couldn’t breathe properly. “I’m not uncomfortable, I just forgot.” Obvious lie. “Besides, all of you guys have seen me out of my binder before during training. Why would I be uncomfortable?”

God, training was hell. He hates training. Before, to avoid outing him when he wasn’t ready, Hunk would let him get away with wearing his binder to training. Now, he wasn’t allowed to wear it because Hunk would lecture him on the dangers of restricted breathing during increased levels of activity if he tried to. That’s why Lance never trained on his own (except for in the shooting range) and tried his best to avoid group training. Just thinking about the word “sports bra” made him feel queasy. Like, logically he knows that clothing isn’t inherently gendered and that wearing a sports bra doesn’t make him a girl, but he still hates it anyways.

Keith just continued to stare at him. Lance sighed heavily and faked a smile. “Here,” he pushed the newly-finished tiny pair of pants towards Keith, “I’ll change if you do. Try these on.”

He turned around before Keith could answer and started undressing with trembling hands, acting like it wasn’t a big deal. Taking off his jacket and shirt was relatively easy, and after a moment’s hesitation and a deep breath (well, as deep a breath he could take), he shimmied out of his binder. Instantly, he felt better and worse at the same time. He put on the biggest, baggiest sweater he owned, the one that he knitted for himself after spending a month in space. Now that he could really breathe, he took several long, deep, and incredibly shaky breaths and turned back to his desk with his arms crossed over his chest and another fake smile.

Lance was  _ not _ prepared for Keith to be shirtless, although he should’ve been, considering that he had only given him a pair of fucking pants. He quickly shook himself out of his shock and asked, “So, do they fit?”

Keith rubbed at his legs, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Good. I can’t exactly replicate your emo jeans, I’m not  _ that _ talented, but this level of craftsmanship should be sufficient until you’re back to normal.”

“I still think that I would’ve been fine in my armor.”

Lance frowned. “Would you let that go? I’m not gonna have you stink up my room in a gross armor sweat sauna. Also, after I’m done making you a week’s worth of clothes, we’re gonna figure out a way to get you clean. When’s the last time you showered, anyways?”

“Yesterday,” Keith said with a smug grin.

“Uh-huh. And when’s the last time you showered before that?”

The smug grin fell into a guilty frown. “Uh… a week… maybe.”

Lance made a face. “Yeah, that’s not gonna fly here, grease boy. I bet you haven’t washed your hair in a month. I bet you’ve never even washed your face. Disgusting.”

“I wash my hair at least every two weeks! Most of the time!” Keith said defensively, “And I can’t wash my face! I have a uh…,” his eyes darted around the room, “... medical thing… the doctor said that I’m… not supposed to put soap on my face.”

Lance just stared. He didn’t believe that for a second. “Yeah. Sure. A medical thing. I totally believe that. Fortunately for you, you’re small enough that I can’t actually put anything on your face without getting it in your eyes or something, and I don’t trust you to do it yourself, so I’m not gonna make you take care of your skin.” Lance fixed Keith with a glare, “ _ even though you should _ , or your skin is going to  _ fall off of your face  _ because you neglect it so badly. However, You are not getting out of bathing once a day and washing your hair regularly. Not as long as I’m looking after you.”

Keith just huffed and turned away. Lance grinned- genuinely grinned- and picked up the next pattern. It was time to make Keith a fucking shirt to go with his fucking pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i basically marathon wrote this chapter after the last one? i don't know what came over me. but also i don't really have any more solid thought out plans for the rest of this fic so it might take me a little bit longer to write the next bits? idk, it is a mystery.  
> shout out to my gross smelly boi rory! all of keith's bad hygiene habits are directly inspired from conversations ive had with him. except rory (presumably *suspicious squint*) actually can't put stuff on his face or he will Die or something  
> and lance's bad binding habits are all me! i've worn my binder for 18 hours straight before. it was a bad time. practice safe binding, kids.  
> ANYWAYS, if u want to come yell at me or see me yell about this fic and various other things (mainly my dogs) check out my twitter @foliedges  
> until next time, hasta la later


End file.
